


Guardian

by Hansine



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22068577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hansine/pseuds/Hansine
Summary: It’s been years since you helped save Galar from the second coming of the Darkest Day. You never imagined that a fearsome Pokemon of legend would wind up fiercely protective of your baby.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Reader
Comments: 14
Kudos: 387





	Guardian

**Author's Note:**

> Because I was talking with new friendo [Kris675](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kris675/pseuds/Kris675) about what if Champ!Reader and Leon had a kid, how would Zacian react? And Zacian being an endearing dog in general. This is what happened.
> 
> This is also my first Reader fic! I hope I did it well :)

You watched, amazed as Zacian approached the barely there swell of your belly, sniffing it curiously.

  
“Do you think she knows?” Your husband came to sit down beside you, giving the sword dog an affectionate scratch behind the ear on the way, then kissed you gently on the cheek. Zacian’s tail thumped in response. “Lee, your beard tickles!”

You laughed, swatting him away playfully with your free hand, the other resting in between Zacian’s ears. She really was just like a big dog, despite being a demi-god.

“I’m sure she does. Just look at her face.” He pulled you closer, pressing a kiss to your temple. You giggled, clutching at his arm, as your eyes fell on Zacian. She was positively enamored, staring at your belly, like she just knew.

.

.

.

.

You were glad the two of you had decided to move back home to Postwick. With Leon’s duties at the Battle Tower, and your increasingly growing belly, it was hard to do much of anything by yourself. You had your Pokemon to help, sure, but they couldn’t exactly cook food or help you get dressed. When your mother and Leon’s had offered to help, you jumped at the chance. It was only for a while anyway, up until the baby was born and maybe a few months after, to get settled. Leon assured you he didn’t mind the long commute to and from Wyndon.

It certainly helped that everyone knew who you were, beyond being the Champion of Galar. They all remembered you as that little girl who toddled after Leon and weren’t at all surprised you ended up dating and getting married. They all teased you, good-naturedly, that it took the pair of you so long but they were all genuinely very happy and excited for you, taking in the sight of Zacian being your personal bodyguard with ease, so much so it was a common sight to see her with a bag in her mouth and notes tucked inside for each shopkeeper she was meant to visit.

“You’re excited, huh?” You smiled as Zacian placed the bag full of fruit and vegetables on the counter before bounding towards you. She whined, nudging you back to sit down like she were a stern mother hen. You had three of them now.

.

.

.

.

You were exhausted and bleary-eyed. It was a lovely Saturday evening and you were cuddling in bed with your maternity pillow when a sharp pain jolted you awake. Your water had broken and Leon, sleepy at first, started panicking before pulling a shirt on and getting your hospital go-bag. Zacian, who’d taken to sleeping at the foot of your bed, had the sense to go over to both your mothers and let them know. There was no time for a Flying Taxi and Wedgehurst was near but Leon refused to make you walk. Suffice it to say it was quite a commotion when Charizard landed with Leon on his back and you sandwiched carefully between them.

The sun had started to rise when you finally heard your baby cry. It took the entire staff at the (thankfully empty) maternity ward to make sure Zacian hadn’t barged in but stayed outside with your mothers, Leon the only one allowed at your side. Your doctor offered her congratulations when she set your daughter on your chest. She had the most beautiful head of lilac brown hair. You gasped softly when she opened her eyes, golden and unfocused.

You were vaguely aware of your mothers and Zacian entering the room. Looking up at Leon, you smiled as he picked up your baby, letting you close your eyes and rest.

“This is Lily.”

Your heart bloomed at the affection you could hear in his voice. The last thing you remembered hearing was a soft whine from Zacian and her tail thumping gently.

.

.

.

.

You didn’t even need to buy a baby monitor, Zacian standing at attention whenever you left Lily to sleep in her crib. She wouldn’t leave Lily alone, only agreeing to eat, drink, go outside, and stretch if she was sure your daughter was tucked safely with you or Leon. There were only so many she let near Lily too: you and Leon of course, your parents, Sonia, Professor Magnolia. Hop was a different story. Zacian liked him well enough but he was a little clumsy. She wouldn’t risk having the most precious thing in the world get hurt. He could be near her, but someone else had to hold Lily. Your brother-in-law complained about the unfair treatment and you whispered to him maybe one day, when Zacian’s eagle eyes weren’t on Lily, Hop could carry his little niece.

“You’re far too protective of Lily,” you mused, gaze flickering between Zacian and Lily. Your pokemon was crouching nearby while it was tummy time for your daughter. 

.

.

.

.

After Mommy and Daddy, you weren’t surprised Lily’s third word was Zacian. She toddled after the dog every chance she could. You were surprised that such a fearsome beast of legend was so soft and gentle with your little girl, but then again, not really considering how much Zacian loved you and Leon.

After Lily had fallen asleep for her afternoon nap, Zacian took her usual post at the foot of your daughter’s bed. You wrapped your arms around the sword dog and nuzzled your face into her fur.

“Thank you, for taking care of Lily. I don’t know what we’d do without you.”

Zacian hummed, or what you thought sounded like one anyway, as she twisted slightly and let her snout rest on your shoulder.

.

.

.

.

Lily grew up surrounded by Pokemon. These days, your team was left at Wyndon Stadium while Leon’s was at the Battle Tower. She’d come to visit and play, alternating depending on how busy you both were, but she’d always bolt straight for his Charizard or Zacian. It was a rare day off for you both, your little family and Pokemon lounging at the rooftop of the Battle Tower, and all your Pokemon playing with Lily. Charizard and Zacian were off to the side, letting the others spend more time with their little princess, or that’s how you assumed they treated her.

.

.

.

.

Lily was four when you were pregnant again. You hadn’t planned for a second child but it was welcome just the same, Leon picking you up by the waist and swinging you around. Zacian, ever the mother hen, whined as she tugged on the tailcoats of Leon’s suit jacket, like she was telling him to _put you down_.

“Mommy, does this mean I get to be like Daddy?” Lily’s eyes were wide but she still hid behind Zacian, shy all of a sudden.

“What do you mean?” You crouched down and reached out for your daughter. You were only a few weeks along, your stomach still flat.

“Daddy’s a big brother right? To Uncle Hop?” Lily walked forward, uncertain, but Zacian nudged her gently towards you.

“That’s right. But you’ll be a big sister instead.” You picked Lily up and carried her in your arms.

“What does a big sister do?” She wrapped her thin arms around your neck and buried her face against your shoulder.

“Well, Princess, you know how Zacian takes care of you?” Leon spoke, his voice soft, fingers brushing through Lily’s long hair.

She nodded, still burying her face against your shoulder.

“Like that. You’ll help Mommy around the house when she takes care of the baby, and of course you’ll have a new playmate!” Leon explained, eyes gentle as he took Lily from you. You shot him a grateful smile as your daughter willingly went with him.

“Wouldn’t that be fun?” You asked, pressing a gentle kiss on your daughter’s forehead.

Zacian barked cheerfully, tail wagging. You swore she was smiling.

“Yeah!” Lily raised her arms up high before leaning into her father. “I think I’d really like that.”

.

.

.

.

Your second pregnancy was almost a carbon copy of your first. Zacian still followed you around but she wasn’t alone. After explaining to her what it meant to be a big sister, as much as you could anyway, she took to the role like a Ducklett did to water. You moved back to Postwick a little earlier than before, so Lily could spend time with her grandparents and Zacian could show her how to do errands.

You, your mother, and your mother-in-law all watched, over afternoon tea, Lily determined to put all the groceries in place. Zacian huffed, tail wagging, as she took over the things your daughter couldn’t reach. Your heart swelled as your baby kicked, your hands gently cradling your growing belly.

.

.

.

.

Labor with your second baby was much smoother this time, like your body knew exactly what to do. Your contractions were getting far more regular the night before. This time, you managed to actually take a Flying Taxi to the hospital and you were settled into a maternity suite with much less fanfare. Zacian still wanted to be in the room with you, but you gave her stern instructions to keep Lily, your mother, and Leon’s parents company. She whined but thumped her tail in response.

Your son was born just like your daughter was, with the sun just starting to rise, the sky a mix of pinks, purples, oranges, and deep blues. His hair was deep and burnt sienna like yours, his charming golden eyes opening briefly.

Your family came in quietly after your doctor and the nurses left. You were far too enamored with your son, only Lily slowly, hesitantly, creeping up to you breaking you out of your reverie.

“Mommy, what’s his name?” she whispered. Leon picked Lily up and settled her down on his lap as he sat down beside you. She squirmed, trying to get a better look at her baby brother.

“Rowan,” you murmured as your brushed his hair away carefully, smoothing down the slight wrinkles on his face. “This is your little brother, Rowan.”

Zacian fit herself in the space between you and Leon, nosing the small bundle gently.

“You’ll help us out again, won’t you?” Leon reached out to pat Zacian with his free hand.

She leaned into his touch, eyes closing as she let out a soft sound.

You didn’t even notice your parents leave, smiles on their faces. All you could see and hear was your little family, perfect and warm and happy, two adults, two children, and Zacian and the rest of their Pokemon still inside their pokeballs, off to the side. You’d introduce Rowan to them later, when you were discharged. You were absolutely sure they were all too eager to meet him.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a nice, fluffy piece to start the year!
> 
> Your kudos and comments are my lifeblood <3


End file.
